Friends Forever, But in Different Worlds
by Tylena Shikane
Summary: What if you believed in a fictional character so much that it actually came to life? Xover between Inuyasha, Final Fantasy X, and The Hunter's Blades Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Imagination is a wonderful thing, but the best part is imaginary friends. This story is about three girls, Kayla, Katie, and Sarah, and how their imaginary friends came to life…

Let's start with Kayla. She is in the 10th grade, is age 15, and has brown eyes and brown hair. However, she is very smart, and unfortunately not very tall. She has a friend named Katie who is in the 8th grade, age 14, and has blond hair and blue eyes. She is somewhat tall and is very smart as well.

Now these two girls had friends that were part of the elf family. They were characters from books. Their names were: Drizzt (Drow), Catti-Brie (human), Kai (elf), Entreri (human), Wulfgar (human "Barbarian"), Jarlaxle (Drow), and Innovindal (elf). All of these guys befriended Kayla and Katie and devoted their lives to protecting them if ever they faced danger…

"Entreri!" Kayla calls.

"What do you want?" he replies with a blunt tone as Kayla enters her living room.

"I found your sword outside." she explains as she hands him his sword. "Thought you might want it." Entreri looks around the living room of Kayla's house.

"Thank you." He says quickly.

"No problem." She walks out and heads to her room where Kai is talking with Katie. When Kayla walks in, she joins the conversation by saying "Boy, Entreri really is much crabbier than he usually is."

"Yeah," Kai agrees. "Drizzt and him aren't getting along too well."

"Do they ever?" Katie asks casually. That got them laughing, when they calmly stop Kayla sits on the bed with Katie and Kai after shutting the door.

"So, what have you been doing Kayla?" Kai asks.

"Just talking with Drizzt. He says we're supposed to go on a mission soon." Kayla explains.

"For what?" Katie asks with concern.

"I'm not really sure. He just said 'When the time comes'." Kai and Katie laugh as Kayla imitates Drizzt. "Now Kai, I know you like to feel like you're in charge," she continues, "but I am even though I don't act like it." Kayla starts laughing along with the other two girls. The door then opens and Catti-Brie steps in.

"Excuse me girls, I hate to interrupt your talk, but do you know where Drizzt is?" They all shrug, no one has seen Drizzt since his fight with Entreri. Catti-Brie nods and walks back out while shutting the door behind her.

"Wonder what that was all about." Kai says. Kayla and Katie shrug.

* * *

Sarah is in 10th grade, is age 15, and has brown eyes and black hair. She is tan colored and is tall, but not very smart. Sarah's friends are an intriguing group as well: Auron (vampire), Tidus (human), Yuna (human), Rikku (human), Lulu (human), Wakka (human), Neo (vampire/human), Sesshomaru (dog-demon), Inuyasha (dog-demon/human), and Rin (human). This group here can no get any stranger. For the most part they are humans, but they certainly can be dangerous and mischievous! They too have befriended Sarah and have devoted their lives to protect her… 

"Sesshomaru! Stop it!" Sarah yells. "Inuyasha did noth-" Sesshomaru places his hand on Sarah's mouth, he gets angry instantly.

"But-"

"Go away! Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru aims his sword at Inuyasha as he yells this. Sarah sighs deeply and leaves the grassy plains of the Calm Lands. As she walks through Luca (a town in Spira) she spots on Tidus who looks rather confused. She walks and taps him on the shoulder. Tidus, always on alert, jumps and turns. He aims at Sarah's throat with his blue sword. Sarah gasps, but calms down when she sees Tidus' eyes soften.

"Hey Sarah." He greets her while sheathing his sword. "Sorry about that, Neo and I are playing a game."

"No big deal, I was just going for a walk." She replies.

"That's cool. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Why? So you can search for-"

"Shh! Yes." He whispers. "He could be watching though."

"Sorry. Anyway, let's go." Tidus nods and they head off.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Catti-Brie finds Drizzt over by the pond that was about four houses away from Kayla's. Drizzt turns his head and smiles gently as he sees that Cattie-Brie is in his presence.

"Evening." He greets her.

"Hello Drizzt." Catti-Brie says as she sits next to the standing drow. "What might you be doing out here?"

"Thinking…about the mission, sigh! Why must we find the medallion?"

"Because you promised Kai that in exchange for that power sphere, remember?"

"I didn't need my sword strengthened that much. I would have been better off just leaving it the way it was."

Drizzt, now honestly, I think it's nice that we're helping Kai out."

"I don't mind helping her out either, it's just…I don't know. What if we run into that Sephiroth character again? He's dangerous and strong. He is not only a danger to us, but to Kayla and Katie also."

"That's why we need to train them."

"I-what?" Drizzt looks at Catti-Brie with a questioning look.

"You know, so they can protect themselves when we're not around, though when I think about how scrawny they are its kinda pathetic."

"Catti, stop that. They may be scrawny, but I bet if we trained them they could get powerful enough to at least damage an enemy, possibly even kill them."

"Yeah, possibly. Well, shall we begin?" Drizzt nods with a smile and softly kisses Catti-Brie's rose pedal lips.

Inside, Kai, Wulfgar, and Jarlaxle are watching a movie, Entreri is in his own little state of mind, and Kayla and Katie are making dinner. As Drizzt and Catti-Brie walk in, Kayla greets them happily, "Hey guys! How are you?" Drizzt nods and Catti-Brie replies, "Ok, I suppose." Drizzt looks around the room at his companions, he then realizes someone is missing.

"Kayla, where's Innovindal?" he asks with concern. This was very unusual. Innovindal was always around.

"I don't…know." Kayla replies.

* * *

"I honestly don't think that you two fighting is necessary!" Auron lectures harshly. "Besides, you're brothers, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glance at each other and then look away with anger. Auron sighs deeply. "You two are such children." He walks out of the castle and down the brick road of Besaid. 

"Maybe he's right," Inuyasha says after a moment. "I mean, we should wait till after the mission so Auron will have a bigger team to battle with."

"I guess…but I will kill you!" Sesshomaru walks out of the castle after Auron; Inuyasha sighs deeply then heads off to find Tidus.

Sarah meanwhile is enjoying the warmth of the sun on the way to Luca. She walks, but stops when she hears a low growl. She pulls out her small samurai sword, Wow! Like this will protect me! she thinks to herself. Maybe I should train with a sword like Auron suggested. The creature jumps out so quickly that Sarah can't see what kind of creature is in her presence. She's scared, but still stands her ground.

"Come and get me!" Sarah yells. The creature puts a sword to her neck, but Sarah's heart pounds not as hard anymore as she recognizes the sword.

"Got you." The creature whispers in Sarah's ear with a soft laugh.

"Hi Auron." Sarah chuckles. He pulls back his sword and stabs it into the ground. "What's up?" she asks.

"Oh, many things." He says with an intelligent tone. "The sky, clouds, birds, Valfore, me sometimes-"

"Ok! I get it. How are you? Can you answer that?"

"Oh! Of course, is that what you meant?" he jokes. "I'm fine, and you?"

"Pretty good, um….when do we start the mission?"

"When the time comes, but before we go for Seymour I want to get Sephiroth."

"Why? Did he scar you? Steal something from you?"

"Yes, he stole my medallion."

"You mean the one Sesshomaru gave you? The one that's carved from a dragon's claw?"

"Yes. Apparently Cid tried tracking him down on the airship computer; his location is in some place called Mytheral Hall. Never heard of it, have you?" Sarah is quiet for a moment, then looks up in shock. "Oh my gosh!" she cried. "Mytheral Hall exists?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The little party searches high and low all around Kayla's house for Innovindal. Drizzt becomes worried as he starts to imagine the awful things that could have happened to her.

"I wonder if she's at Mytheral Hall or maybe at…" Drizzt begins.

"Nope!" Entreri says. "She's not there; I checked." His face is so sober Drizzt cannot figure if he's upset or doesn't care that Innovindal is missing. Probably doesn't care, he decides.

"Right." Is all Drizzt can say.

"I checked all around Bend with Katie and Wulfgar." Kai explains. Drizzt tries to go to his memories and see if he can remember anything about Innovindal. Maybe she went off looking for the medallion in hopes of saving us some trouble. Drizzt thinks to himself. There's no other solution.

"Everyone!" Drizzt yells as he claps his hands to get everyone's attention. They all stare at Drizzt intently. "I believe that Innovindal might be out searching for Kai's medallion. Let us go and search for it ourselves. Maybe we'll run into her." Entreri rolls his eyes and Jarlaxle glares at him; he then smiles.

"Maybe Innovindal went out to look for a Chocabo, she wanted a boyfriend right?" Jarlaxle jokes.

"What's a Chocabo?" Kai asks.

"I don't know, I've heard Kayla use the term before though." They all look at Kayla with questioning looks.

"It's too complicated." Kayla says. "Let's just go on our mission."

"We must train you for at least two weeks first." Drizzt explains.

"Training?"

"Yeah, Catti-Brie and I agree that you and Katie should learn to fight so you can protect yourselves."

"Cool!" Kayla and Katie shout.

"Kayla, you will use a sword and Katie, you will use a bow and arrow, understand?" They both nod happily with excitement.

Out in Kayla's backyard, Drizzt (who had a sprite carve a sword for him) has Kayla practice swinging her new sword. He analyzes the way she holds it, swings it, and carries it.

Catti-Brie, in Kayla's front yard, helps Katie hold a bow and teaches her special names she can use to transform each bow. The training had begun…

* * *

As Auron flys towards Cid's airship in the sky, Sarah is gong insane with all kinds of questions. How come Kayla never told me they existed? Is Drizzt really as serious as Kayla imagines him? Does Innovindal know Sesshomaru? All those and many more questions raced through her head. 

"Auron?" Sarah asks. "How did Kayla bring Drizzt and them to life do you think?"

"Sarah, we don't even know if it was Kayla who brought them to life. Plus, I'm sure that they came to life the same way we did; the kid believed in them so much-"

"That they came to life." Sarah finishes. "But why didn't she tell me? It's so strange!"

"Well, you never told her we were real either, it's only fair."

" I never thought of it that way. Does she even trust me?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course she does. Maybe the kid who brought them to life wasn't Kayla."

"Than maybe it was Katie."

"Which one? You know three Katies."

"Well, it's only obvious which one Auron."

"Sigh, I guess. Kayla's Katie, right?" Sarah nods with sarcasm.

They land on the airship and Sarah runs up to Cid. She wears a white silk dress, so it looks funny when she runs on her silver high heels.

"Cid! I need you to locate Drizzt Do' Urdan!" she explains.

"What for? A date?" he asks.

"Eww! No! Just do it, ok?"

"Fine." Cid types in Drizzt Do' Urdan into his computer. "What kind of creature is he?"

"A drow. Black skin, white hair."

"Looks as though Dad wasn't the only one born with white hair." Neo jokes. Tidus and the others laugh. Auron looks at Neo and glares, then smiles casually.

"Maybe so, but Inuyasha wasn't the only half-breed born either." He replies. Everyone laughs harder and Neo just looks away.

"Drizzt Do' Urdan currently is alive in the real world." Cid reads off the computer. "His current location is Bend, OR, Lowrider Lane in-"

"I knew it!" Sarah cries. "Kayla lives on Lowrider Lane! What does it say under master?"

"Well, he has two masters: Kayla and Katie." Sarah faints from astonishment and Auron just shakes his head and sighs.

* * *


End file.
